It's Over?
by bettyspagetti22
Summary: This is my spin on how "Fail Safe" could conclude


_A/N hey, just thought I'd write this, it's been spinning round my head since the end of S5, this is my spin on how "Fail Safe" could conclude, it was the way Sam said to Michael "...I'm so sorry" & the look on his face made me think there was a con in the works_

_Hope you like, when finished, i will be soooo grateful for any reviews. Ta_

_On with the story_

_**It's over?**_

"...I'm sorry Mike, _I'm _so sorry".

Michael runs as fast as he can to try and stop the only person he has really loved from surrendering to the FBI for a crime she didn't commit, to stop that son of a bitch Anson from winning, from basically stopping them from any future life they have... but it's too late.

The next thing he sees is Fi being surrounded by the FBI swat team, placing her in cuffs, leading her into the federal building, he realises that Anson _has_ won and he's lost Fiona, she's gone, but he will get her back, he doesn't know how but he will.

He returns to his loft several hours later, with the same feeling of despair he had when he thought she'd died 3 years previously in Derek Pooles' house, he needs to get to Sam, to use his contacts, find out where Fiona's being held, to try and find a way to get her out, he knows she's tough, she was in the I.R.A but federal prison is no picnic.

"Sam I need to you to get onto your buddies, I need to fi-"he stops in mid sentence, he sees someone standing at his balcony doors, the figure is the wrong shape and size to be Sam or his mom, his heart starts quickening as he walks deeper in, towards the figure all he can think is '_it can't be her, it can't' _as the figure turns round he realises he can't catch his breath _'she can't be here, it's not possible' _"Michael", his name never sounded so good "Fi", tears escaping from his eyes "I thought I'd lost you" his voice trembling "but how?"

_Flashback_

_Sam arrives at Michaels' loft to find Fiona handcuffed "Sam I need my bag, my phone I need to call Michael, he's going to make it look like Pearce is dirty, Anson wants him to do it, he wants him to burn his entire team, only the files we have on him will stop him" Sam thought for a few moments "no Fi, there's another way, I'll call a few Fed buddies of mine, we make it look like you're turning yourself in, Anson thinks he's won and he's got nothing more to hold over on Mike, or you" "but what about Pearce and the rest of the team?" trying to sound slightly concerned, although she still didn't like Agent Pearce._

_Sam makes his calls, Fi gathers all the files, as she's about to leave Sam tells her to hit him and cuff him in her place to 'sell 'the story to Michael, as she's leaving she thanks Sam, and even gives him a kiss on the cheek._

_She arrives at the Federal building, after a short detour, but stands out of sight until she sees the ever recognisable 1973 Dodge Charger, calls Sams' friend then makes her way up the stairs_

_Flashback ends_

Michael stands looking shocked "Fi, I can't lose you, Anson will figure it out and take the evidence to the police" Fiona puts her hand up to his mouth to silence him "I made a detour before I got to the Federal building, lets just say Anson won't be causing us any more problems, I took care of him" she smiled as she said this, Michael just looked at her knowing her way of _'taking care of things'_ usually meant with a block of C-4 or a round to the head.

After explaining everything to Michael, Fiona asks him what will happen to Pearce and the rest of the team, Michael assures her that Jessie is taking care of things, he'll still have some explaining to do himself but everything is fine on that side.

Sam makes his way down, he'd been hiding upstairs letting Michael and Fiona talk "heeey Mike", "hey Sam, I hear you've been busy, why didn't you tell me about your plan?" Sam had only 2 words for him

"Plausible deniability"

Michael and Fiona had beaten the odds, Anson was dead, they were together, still taking jobs, but every ready for the next big threat to possibly ruin their lives and their future.

The End

_A/N Hope you liked it please read and review_


End file.
